Diskussion:Das 14. Projekt/@comment-26943913-20150927130817
Jetzt hast du durchaus gezeigt, was du eigentlich kannst ;3 Zunächst die Erbsenzählerei. Ich habe dir jetzt eigentlich den gesamten Text verbessert, aber da du zwischenzeitlich was verbessert hast, hat es mir das alles gesprengt. Ich mach das jetzt aber leider nicht noch einmal, weil ich da jetzt über 2 Stunden (mit Kommentar) dran gearbeitet habe und das nicht noch einmal von vorn mache. Ich würde den zweiten Bericht oben in die nächste Zeile packen, da du die anderen ebenfalls so formatiert hattest. Warum mittendrin dann "Hauptteil" steht, verstehe ich nicht so richtig. Das braucht es eigentlich nicht. :3 Ich würde auch den entstandenen Spalt zwischen den Berichten und dem genannten Hauptteil nicht gar so groß gestalten. ^^ Arbeitest du mit einer amerikanischen Tastatur? Ich komme drauf, weil du bei Worten wie "groß" oder "geheißen" anstelle des ß immer zwei s schreibst. Soweit ich weiß, gäbe es da auch einen Trick für andere Tastaturen. Oder du kopierst dir ein ß und fügst das dann immer ein, wenn du es brauchst. Manchmal leitest du eine Aussage mit einem Komma anstelle eines Doppelpunktes ein und schreibst dann das erste Wort der wörtlichen Rede klein. Normalerweise macht man einen Doppelpunkt und schreibt dann groß. :3 Ich weiß schon, du meinst, das wären eingeschobene Begleitsätze, das waren sie aber in den wenigsten Fällen. Ich hab da ein Muster erkennen können. Schau dir am besten noch einmal auf dieser Seite die wörtliche Rede an. http://www.wörtlicherede.de/regeln-zeichensetzung.htm Das Wort "intrigieren" hat eine andere Bedeutung, es bedeutet, dass man sich gegen jemanden verbündet und eben eine Intrige plant. ^^ Was du da oben meintest, war wohl eher "involvieren". ^^ Und bitte nicht immer ein Leerzeichen zwischen einem Wort und einem Fragezeichen machen. Und nur, weil es mir öfter aufgefallen ist: Blies kommt von blasen, daher schreibt man kein ß am Ende. ^^ Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin ein Grammatiknazi. Dann ist mir noch etwas öfter aufgefallen. Und zwar, wenn du ein Verb bildest, das im Infintiv mit der Silbe zu steht, schreibst du das immer auseinander. Hier ein Beispiel: hin zu legen Schauen wir uns die Grundform, also den Infinitiv, mal genauer an. Das Wort lautet richtig geschrieben dann nämlich hinlegen Und jetzt kommt der erwähnte Infintiv mit der Silbe zu in der Mitte: Jedes Wort, wirklich jedes, das in der Grundform zusammengeschrieben wird, schreibt sich mit der Silbe zu auch zusammen. Also ist hier richtig hinzulegen Da gab es weitere Bespiele. aufzupassen, zusammenzufügen usw. Das ist wirklich ein einfacher Trick und vermeidet ganz viele Fehler. Du kannst alles immer auf der Seite von Duden nachschlagen. Einfach runterscrollen, da findest du die Grundform mit zu. ^^ (Ich bin eine Meckerziege, ich weiß.) Mann, ich bin jetzt so genervt, weil diese Seite es nicht auf die Reihe kriegt, eine Korrektur dennoch anzuerkennen, auch wenn zwischendrin jemand die Seite bearbeitet hat... Alles umsonst Q_Q" Ich lauf hier gleich Amok ey. Dann jetzt mal zum Inhalt. Du hast eine richtig, richtig gute Art, Sätze zu bilden. Nur manchmal verwendest du gewisse Wort in einem falschen Zusammenhang. "Vorsicht ist besser als Nachhut" zum Beispiel. Das bedeutet eigentlich "Nachsicht", die "Nachhut" ist eine Gruppe von Soldaten, die am Ende der Kolonne zieht. Ich musste da leicht schmunzeln. Und wie ich schon erwähnt hatte das Wort "intrigieren" anstelle von "involvieren". Du machst schöne Absätze, auch sinnvolle. Die Story an sich fand ich nicht gruselig, das lag aber eher daran, dass ich wohl weit und breit die fanatischste Katzenfrau bin und demnach diese Kätzchen hier nur niedlich finden konnte. Ernsthaft. Sie hatte doch recht, ich meine, niemand hat sich um sie gekümmert, nur an ihr rumexperimentiert. Armes Miezi, sie hat es verdient, jetzt ein schönes Leben zu führen. <3 Von mir aus könnte sie auch in ihrer Katzengestalt zu mir kommen. Da hätte sie genug Freunde, bekäme superfeini Fressi und - Okay. Ich sollte aufhören, an diese Katze zu denken XD Sonst verfalle ich zu sehr in einen Ich-will-sie-flauschen-Modus. ^^" Also sehr solide, hat mich gut unterhalten. Sorry, dass ich dir das jetzt nicht noch einmal durchkorrigiere, aber das erfordert so eine Anstrengung, die ich gerade nicht aufbringen kann. x_x PS: Ha! Du spielst Life is Strange, oder? :3~ Ich mag Deborah.